


Royal Night

by TrueMeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Modern Royalty, Prince Alec Lightwood, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Magnus Bane has been dating Prince Alexander Lightwood for several months now. Sometimes he's still not used to the world he's been thrown into with this relationship. But his connection with Alec remains unwavering, no matter what happens during a fundraiser gala.





	Royal Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is (technically) a sequel to the social media AU I wrote a few months ago on twitter, which you can read [here](https://twitter.com/true_lightwood/status/1018680515904327680).  
> Or you can read this on its own!

"You look great, Bane."

Magnus straightened his navy-blue jacket as Maia gave him the compliment. Usually Magnus was never self-conscious about how he looked. He prided himself on being able to put together great looks and outfits for any special occasion. But ever since he started dating Prince Alec Lightwood, a little bit of self-consciousness had crept in. Not because of Alec -- Alec had said on multiple occasions that he loved seeing Magnus in any kind of outfit -- but because of Alec's parents. Contention had spread in the family when Alec and Magnus' relationship went out in the open. Magnus now paid extra careful attention to how he looked, so as to not give Alec's father any more reason to think Magnus wasn't suitable for his son.

Maia walked up behind Magnus and brushed his shoulders. "You look great as always."

"Oh I know I do," Magnus said. "But I have more people to impress these days."

"The only person you have to impress is Alec, and he'd be impressed if you showed up in sweats."

"True, but Alec comes with the whole package of his royal family." Magnus paused. Conversations like this one always made him think of the future, and what it meant for him and Alec. His boyfriend was, after all, next in line to the throne of Idris. They'd already been through rough times in the past few months, and conquered it together. But despite how perfect their relationship was going and how much they both insisted they were in this for the long haul -- Magnus for sure thought of Alec as the one for him -- picturing a future became murky when you didn't quite know how to navigate some of it. A country had never had a gay king before...

"Don't try to tell me you're having second thoughts about this thing tonight," Maia said. She had always been his steadfast voice of reason. 

"Of course not," Magnus replied. "I can manage a few awkward conversations with King Robert for the sake of spending the night with Alexander." 

Magnus turned around, finally catching sight of Maia's completed outfit, a dark green, floor-length dress with a shimmering fabric, which Maia accented with silvery jewelry. "You say I look great but, Maia, you look stunning." Maia smiled, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "No wonder Clary's smitten," Magnus added. 

Maia held out her arm for Magnus to take. "Ready?"

"Of course."

They exited the suite, one Alec had reserved for them in this huge palace of a place. Magnus didn't know the exact history, but it was formerly the home of some noble, and now was used for tourists and when the rich, nobles, and royals needed to throw a party. Tonight's Christmas gala was raising money for shelters across Idris. Magnus was here as Alec's plus-one, but the fact that he founded and ran his own charitable foundation gave him an extra edge in this crowd. He was sure he could get a few big donors out of these people tonight. And have his night with Alec all in one. 

Clary and Simon had used the suite before them, and would be waiting for Magnus and Maia down in the ballroom. Maia and Magnus rounded the corner, and one floor below they were greeted by the sight of a huge crowd, hundreds of people in their fancy attire mingling around the open space. Floor-to-ceiling windows were the backdrop of the gala, looking out to up-kept gardens in the back, illuminated by the moonlight. A string group was playing in the corner, and people dressed in white and black outfits were wandering the crowd with trays for the guests. 

"I thought you would only see shit like this in movies," Maia muttered, making Magnus chuckle. It certainly did look like something out of a movie. How easy royals sometimes walked right into their own stereotypes. 

They descended a curving flight of stairs. And luckily Clary and Simon (both also dressed to the nines) weren't too far away. Clary's face lit up when she saw her girlfriend. When they approached, Maia and Clary joined hands and shared a soft kiss.

"Should we do that too?" Simon asked Magnus. 

"Oh God," Magnus rolled his eyes. He knew Simon was joking. Didn't mean it was a good one. 

His friends chatted while he pulled out his phone, sending his boyfriend a quick text. 

_Are you here yet? Please tell me you are, Simon's trying to flirt with me._

The response came quickly. 

_We have to make an entrance first._

Magnus chuckled at Alec's eye-roll emoji. It wasn't the first time he had to watch Alec go through something for the sake of royal protocol, even though Alec severely disliked it. The pomp of the position was something Alec was very much over. 

The string group faded out their song, and a man at the top of the grand staircase stepped into everyone's view. "May I present," he started, "The royal family of Idris. His Majesty Robert, Her Majesty Maryse, and Royal Highnesses Alexander, Isabelle, and Maxwell."

The family entered through a set of double doors and descended the grand staircase, with Robert and Maryse in the middle, flanked on either side by their kids. The crowd have a polite applause. Isabelle and her parents had smiles on their faces, while Max wore a shy expression, and Alec a straight face. Maryse shook the hand of the man who announced them. But Magnus' eyes were glued to Alec. He wore the simplest of outfits: black jacket and trousers, with a black tie. He was dressed similarly to his father--a fact Magnus knew Alec wasn't pleased with-- minus the few badges and regalia that Robert wore to signify his title and accomplishments as king. 

Some day that would be Alexander wearing that. His Majesty Alexander...

"Having fun yet?" 

Magnus turned around at the familiar voice. Jace had appeared, his hands lazily resting in the pockets of his dark-gray jacket.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Clary asked. 

Jace scoffed. "I can sit this one out. Robert likes to keep some of those things for the 'real' family only."

Hearing it referred to like that unnerved Magnus a little bit, and how blunt Robert seemed about it. But Jace didn't seem particularly bothered by it. Maybe that was the life of being a lower title: perks without responsibility. 

Magnus' eyes trailed over to where Alec was with his family, talking to a few official looking people. Alec and Max had the same look of boredom on their faces, except Alec was masking it a little bit better. 

"They'll keep Alec to mingle for a while," Jace said. "Don't expect to talk to him too soon."

Jace was right. An hour ticked by, and Magnus still hadn't talked to Alec. They exchanged a few glances to each other when they were near each other, but they never found the chance to talk. It wasn't a waste of time though, because Magnus was able to talk and schmooze with not only peers who ran their own charities, but quite a few rich donors willing to donate to his own charity, the Magic Foundation. But the more time passed, the more Magnus just wanted to be with his boyfriend. 

Sometimes he caught sight of Alec, still with his parents and chatting with different families and groups. He didn't notice Alec doing much, if any, of the talking. Robert and Maryse did most of it. Even Izzy did a lot of the talking. Her skill for social conversation seemed much more natural. And Magnus noticed Alec would occasionally smile along, occasionally give a few words, and even sometimes let his eyes wander. He and Magnus locked eyes a couple times, but Alec always got pulled back in. 

He had long since lost track of his group of friends. He wandered to the big banquet table, filled with different little foods and drinks. Some things Magnus didn't even recognize or looked way too fancy for him. He reached for a flute of champagne and he was mid-sip when he felt a hand on his back. 

"Fancy seeing you here."

Magnus could hear the smile in Alec's voice, even before he turned around to finally see his boyfriend face to face. "Fancy is a fitting word for tonight," Magnus smiled before Alec leaned in for a kiss. While some aspects of their relationship were indeed unconventional, he was thankful they could still have casual moments of intimacy, even in a big gathering like this. Not always, but then again, they never would have met if Alec had been a stickler for the rules. 

"Sorry, I've been trying to ditch my parents for a while," Alec said. 

"It's alright," Magnus put a hand on Alec's arm. "I understand. The prince has lots of people he needs to speak to."

Alec rolled his eyes. He hinted a lot about disliking his responsibility of being the crown prince, and second in line to the throne of Idris. Magnus' mind sometimes wandered to the thought of Alec giving up the title. Alec certainly seemed like he wanted to give it up sometime, but he also knew the weight of the responsibility he carried. Magnus would let Alec make those decisions for himself, and he'd be there to support his boyfriend. 

"Have you had a good time so far?" Alec asked as he started snacking on the food. 

"I have," Magnus said. "I've talked to quite a few people who are going to donate to my foundation."

"That's great," Alec smiled. 

"Magnus!" 

Both of the boys turned, and saw Maryse Lightwood approaching, with Robert close behind. Of course, as soon as he and Alec have a moment to themselves, they get interrupted by none other than the king and queen of Idris. 

Magnus smiled nonetheless, and gave a small bow in greeting. Maryse put an arm around him enthusiastically. She had at first hadn't been happy with Alec and his relationship. But in the last couple months, she had come around after seeing how happy Alec was. She had once said to Magnus that Alec being happy should come before anything, even the duties of being royal. She even thanked Magnus for making Alec so happy. 

"How are things, Magnus?" Maryse asked him. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Robert interjected. "It was nice of Alexander to use his influence to invite you as his guest tonight."

Robert hadn't had the same realization that his wife had. 

"Dad, Magnus would have been invited anyway," Alec replied, a tone of anger creeping up in his voice. "He's representing his foundation here tonight too." 

"Of course," said Robert. "Your charity has been making a big name for itself recently hasn't it? Ever since my son assaulted someone at one of your charity events."

That was admittedly still a sore spot for both Magnus and Alec. It was at an event for Magnus' charity that Alec had punched a fellow noble, Jonathan Morgenstern. The man had been sending both Alec and Magnus threatening messages when he found out about their secret relationship. Alec had been all over the news after that, and despite the end result being a net positive, Alec was never able to live it down from his own father. 

"My Foundation has been making big strides since then, and even if that had never happened, we would still be in a good place." Magnus replied, a smile on his face. He felt Alec's hand rest gently on his back.

"Of course," Robert picked up a champagne flute. "You must not be used to events like these, Mr. Bane. You know, the grandeur of it."

The displeasure on Maryse and Alec's faces were completely obvious by now. Robert was trying to get to him, but Magnus wasn't to be phased. 

"Maybe not," Magnus said. "Though I have noted the irony between holding a gala like this and spending all this money all for the sake of raising money just to make sure less-fortunate families have a bit of food and gifts this year."

Their circle fell silent. Maryse and Alec both had wide eyes. Magnus felt like he were both on top of the world and about to be crushed at any moment. But he kept an even expression. Robert looked indignant, and his mouth opened like he was ready to scold Magnus. But right at that moment, a woman in a suit stepped in. 

"Pardon me, Your Majesty," she said to the King and Queen, "There is a group waiting for a private audience with you."

"Thank you," Maryse said to the woman, who bowed her head and stepped away. Maryse took her husband's arm and led him away, and they soon disappeared into the crowd. 

Magnus exhaled, and downed the rest of his champagne in one swig. He still couldn't make much sense of how he felt after saying that to the King of Idris. 

"Magnus--" Alec started, but he was interrupted when they were both jostled to the side.

Prince Max had just raced by, followed by two other children of similar age, all three of them laughing and weaving their way through the crowd as fast as they could go. Other adults were also getting knocked into, some even dropping their hors d'oeuvres or getting a bit splashed by their drinks because of the children.

"Max!" Alec called, but the youngest prince was out of earshot. Alec looked a little frantic. "Sorry, I'll be back in a minute..." With that, Alec took off after his younger brother.

Magnus sighed. 

* * *

He'd made his way outside. After briefly meeting up with Clary, Maia, and Simon again, and briefly mentioning his comment to King Robert to their stunned faces, Magnus said he needed some air and excused himself to the courtyard.

There was a winter chill in the air outside, one that bit at Magnus' cheeks as he stepped outside. But the cold was bearable considering it was December in Idris. There were no clouds in the sky, giving Magnus a clear view of the stars overhead. Because most of the event was being held inside, the courtyard didn't have a lot of the same decoration that the hall had. But a large Christmas tree in the middle of the courtyard had been adorned with garland, gold ornaments, and little lights. More strands of lights circled the columns, and the courtyard itself was illuminated by the big floor-to-ceiling windows looking into the hall. Magnus could hear the rumble of the party-goers, and faintly, the string group still playing. But not loud enough. It was quiet outside so he could take a deep breath.

Magnus leaned against a stone railing, looking out into the gardens in the back of the palace when he heard the door open, and the brief swell of party volume before it was cut off again when the door closed. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see who it was, though he could almost sense it anyway. 

"Hey," Alec said, standing a few feet away. 

The corner of Magnus' mouth quirked up in a small smile. "Hey yourself, Alexander."

Alec stepped forward, until he was standing next to Magnus, looking out over the gardens in the moonlight. Alec rested his elbows on the stone railing. "You over the party already?"

"I think it's more accurate to say that I should see myself out after what I said to your father."

Magnus thought that would spark some kind of discussion between them. But Alec just shrugged. "He can take it."

"He's the king. He doesn't have to."

"I'll make him," Alec said quickly, like he didn't have time to think about his words before he blurted them out. He sighed. "It's not like you were wrong."

"Oh I know I wasn't wrong. Probably only in my timing of that comment."

Alec laughed. Magnus loved that sound. It was the sound of the man he loved, who carried so much weight and seriousness on his shoulders, finally letting that weight go, even if only for a fleeting moment. 

Magnus wanted to change the subject. "You sort things out with your younger brother?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "At least something like that is more exciting than being forced to mingle with my parents glued to my side." Alec paused. "I hoped tonight...I'd get to spend most of it with you."

Magnus smiled. "I thought that too. But I'd never drag you away from your job."

"I'd rather you drag me away." Alec chuckled and turned to Magnus. He leaned in and gave Magnus a soft, lingering kiss.

Magnus was still smiling even when Alec pulled away. "Well I have you now. Let's make up for all the time we lost in the last couple hours."

"How would you like to do that?"

"Well," Magnus glanced inside at the party. "I expected more dancing. There's not nearly enough dancing going on in there."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "If you're sure. But I've never been a good dancer."

"It's never too late to learn, Alexander." Magnus held out his hand, and after a brief pause, Alec took it.

Magnus led Alec a few feet away, in the middle of the courtyard. One hand kept hold of Alec's, and one rested on Alec's waist. He tuned into the faint melody of the string group inside, and took it slow with Alec at first, and it was really just some gentle swaying. Alec spent a minute or so glancing down at his feet, but he eventually relaxed and just let Magnus lead him in their little dance. 

"Not too bad," Magnus said. 

"I've got a good teacher," Alec replied. 

Magnus still had that soft smile, and the smile reflected in his eyes. They danced in silence for a little while, just engulfed in each other's presence. They danced alone in the warm light of the windows and the moon, the cold chill of the night not even on the minds of either of them. The noise of the party had turned into a comforting, dull hum, and all Magnus focused on was his love in his arms. 

"I love you," Alec said quietly, with a small exhale. 

"I love you too," Magnus said. The words came so easy now. As easy as having Alec by his side, and as easy as knowing Alec inside and out. Things may not have been normal but it was nice knowing words like 'I love you' came so easy.

They lapsed into another silence. Alec was looking down at the ground. Magnus was just about to ask if something was wrong, before Alec blurted out. "I'm giving up the throne, Magnus."

Magnus couldn't help but stop. He still held onto Alec, but their little dance had paused. "Alec...you're--?"

"Wait, I should explain it better," Alec paused. "I'll take the throne when my time comes. But I won't keep it. When I abdicate, Izzy will be next in line. She'll be Queen."

"Alexander...are you sure? This is your life...you've been raised for this..."

"I never asked for it. And...yes, there are parts of it that are important to me. Duty to my title is important. Which is why I'll take the throne, fulfill my duty for a few years, then let it go. And the Lightwoods can still stay the royal family."

"What about Isabelle?" Magnus asked. "It's a big thing to pass on to your sister."

"We talked about it," Alec said. "At length, actually. She's all for this idea. She's always been better than me at this stuff. She said she's willing to do this. Both of us can be happy, and still do what we need for our family."

"If this is really what you want, Alec..."

Alec nodded. "It is. This way... I can have both you and keep my title. I shouldn't have to choose between them but... that's how it is."

"This way you can have both," Magnus said.

"I want you," Alec said. "Always with me. I want you as my family, and as a king by my side when the time comes."

That made Magnus fully stop. Suddenly all of the fogginess of their future together cleared away. Words had made it so simple. He almost lost his breath for a second. "You want this?"

"Only if you do, Magnus."

"Yes, I do."

Just as easy as their 'I love you.'

Alec broke into a huge grin. Things had fallen right into place. Maybe he couldn't control everything about how being a royal worked. But he looked like he felt happy to be in control of this. Having both his title and his love in his life, and not being forced to choose. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, and they stood there for a while, embracing finally having their moment of clarity.

"But I want a real proposal when the time comes, too." Magnus said. 

Alec laughed. "Yes. My future king deserves one."

"Technically I'd be your consort, Alexander."

"Yeah, but that word doesn't have the same ring to it..."

Both of the men were all smiles. They would still be okay. Nothing had wavered them in the past and nothing could waver them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended this to be so long, but here we are anyway. You can find me at true_lightwood on twitter and truelightwood tumblr


End file.
